Through My Brother's Eyes
by Armstrong02
Summary: Team seven encounters Sasuke as he is fighting Itachi. Naruto looses his eyesight during the battle. As Sasuke is on the brink of death, he makes a choice that no one saw coming. My first attempt at a fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Through My Brother's Eyes**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN:This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Don't know if this will be any good, but please comment on what you think.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

As the blonde haired teen charged towards the barren field which was currently the location of his old comrade Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, as he tackled his old friend to the ground, narrowly avoiding the blast thrown at them from Itachi Uchiha, the last remaining

member, aside from Sasuke, of the sharingan weilding clan.

"Naruto, you idiot, what are you doing here!" asked Sasuke.

"I'm not letting you do this alone. Now come on, we have to take this guy down together." said Naruto.

"Naruto, I don't remember asking for your help in getting my clan's revenge." replied Sasuke.

"You're right. You didn't ask me, but since I see you as a brother, I see your clan as family as well." Naruto retorted.

"Fine" Sasuke sighed. "If you insist on helping, get Sakura out of the way, last thing we need is her being targeted and you getting distracted.

I need you at your full attention here, I don't plan on saving your ass like I did against Haku.

"Hehe, whatever you say teme. Although, Sakura is alot stronger than she was before you left. I think she can handle herself in battle." laughed Naruto.

"You're damn right I can!" screamed Sakura.

"Hm, can't believe i'm saying this, but I think I actually missed you guys. Now we're only missing.."

"RAIKIRI!" yelled Kakashi as he attempted to strike Itachi from behind, only for Itachi to dodge at the last second and reappear behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke look out!" yelled Sakura closing her eyes as Itachi did a horizontal slice with his kunai attempting to slit Sasuke's throat.

Blood splashed on the ground as a thud was heard before anyone could register what had happened.

Sasuke slowly stood up only to realize what had happend. "Naruto, no!" screamed Sakura as she opened her eyes.

"My eyes!" yelled Naruto as he took the hit for Sasuke. His teammates looked in horror as his face was covered in blood, and a horizontal slash was across

eyes. " I can't see! What's going on!"

"Itachi, you bastard!" yelled Sasuke, activating his Sharingan.

With that, Sasuke charged at his brother with the intent to kill as he viciously swung his chidori charged sword, relentlessly trying to kill his brother,

and avenge his other one.

While this was going on, Sakura was at Naruto's side preparing to heal him. Her hands glowed green as she placed them over the blondes eyes.

Naruto felt her tears fall on his face and said,"Sakura-chan, please don't cry. Everything is gonna be alright, how's Sasuke?"

"Naruto you idiot, why can't you worry about yourself for once instead of everyone else?" said Sakura through sobs.

"Cause Sakura-chan, I won't be a good Hokage someday if I only think of myself." replied the injured blonde.

"I've healed the wound, and there will be no trace of a scar due to the nine-tails chakra, however, i'm afraid your eyesight will not return, the optic nerves

were too damaged for me to fix, i'm so sorry Naruto." cried Sakura

At first Naruto didn't speak, but he shocked Sakura as he reached his hand up and caressed her cheek.

"Sakura-chan, thank you for all you've done for me, now please, don't cry. Angels don't cry."

"Oh Naruto. I'm so sorry."

Meanwhile, back with Sasuke and Itachi. "Dammit Itachi! CHIDORI!" yelled Sasuke as all his rage was released in a final attempt at his brothers life.

As the blade peirced his brother's heart, Sasuke felt satisfaction flow through him, until he looked down seeing his brother had done the same to him

with a Kunai. As their sharingan eyes blazed at eachother, Sasuke saw the life fade from his brother's eyes.

"He he.. hehehehehe. I did it, I finally did it..." laughed Sasuke as he started to collapse.

" I've got you" said Kakashi as he caught the former member of team seven.

Kakashi carried Sasuke over to the area where Naruto and Sakura were currently located.

Sakura looked up and gasped, "Sasuke!, quickly, let me heal you.."

"No, Sakura, it's too late for me." said Sasuke as he coughed up some blood.

"Atleast I can die knowing I've had my revenge. I guess one out of two goals is good enough for me.."

"Sasuke.." whispered Sakura.

"How is the dobe? Will he survive? asked a weakend Sasuke.

"Yes." replied Sakura as she started to tear up, "He's asleep for now, but his eyesight has been completely taken from him, i'm afraid he's blind."

Sasuke and Kakashi looked down cast as the three sat in silence. That was until Sasuke broke the silence. "Take my eyes." he stated plainly as if it was

a simple everyday request. "What!" asked a confused Sakura, "You can't be serious Sasuke"

"I'm afraid I am, face it Sakura, i'm done for, and have no use for these eyes, give them to the dobe." replied Sasuke while coughing up more blood.

Kakashi put on a sad smile as he noticed the eerie reseblence to the event that occured years ago with his old team, where his dying teamate Obito gave him

his eye as a gift for becoming a Jounin.

" Atleast, in some way, I can live on through Naruto, we can both see the future with my eyes. Please Sakura." said Sasuke.

" Alright.. I'll do it." said Sakura.

"Thank you, farewell Sakura, Kakashi, and most of all my brother, Naruto" said Sasuke, before taking his last breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Through My Brother's Eyes.

Hours had passed and Sakura had finished the operation. Kakashi and Sakura had recently buried their deceased teamate, Sasuke.  
Naruto had just woken up and had no clue what was going on. He figured he was still blind due to the fact that Sakura had wrapped his eyes in bandages.

"Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke"? asked Naruto. "uhm.. Itachi, maybe"?

Several seconds passed and still no answer. So he decided to see if he could sense the chakra of one of his friends, after a few moments he could feel Sakura's and she was heading his way. Naruto heard a branch snap, indicating his friends had arrived.

"Sakura-chan? Are you there?" asked Naruto. "Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she hurried over to his position and grabbed his hand. "What's going on Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto. "I can't feel Sasuke's chakra signature, or for matter, Itachi's either". Naruto felt her tense up at the mention of Sasuke's name. "What's going on..?" Where is.. "He's gone Naruto..he died along with Itachi". Sakura cut him off. Naruto froze, his breathing stopped, as he went over her words in his head.

"He's gone Naruto.." The only thing that brought him out of his trance was the fact that he felt a lone tear slide down his cheek. "Wait..a tear!"  
thought Naruto. "How can I cry..I thought my eyes including the tear ducts were completely damaged?" As if reading Naruto's thoughts, Sakura explained,  
"He gave you his eyes Naruto, he said with his dying breath that he would live on through you, and be your eyes so you could see the future together"  
Silence enveloped the group for what seemed like hours, until Naruto spoke. "Where is he now?"

"We buried him a few miles from here". replied Kakashi. "

"Take me to him". stated Naruto.

As Sakura helped Naruto up, she took his hand and began to lead him to Sasuke's final resting place.  
On the way, Naruto couldn't help but blush as Sakura held his hand. In his mind, he knew it was just a friendly gesture from her in order to help him in his time of need, but he couldn't resist getting nervous. He has had a crush on her since before they were genin, hell, he may even go as far to say that he's in love with the pink-haired Konoichi. He was broken from his thoughts when the three of them stopped. "We're here". stated Kakashi.

There they stood in front of his best friend's, no, his brother's grave. Naruto began removing the bandages. Once they were off, he noticed he could see, but his vision was blurry. After several minutes, he could start making out shapes and colors, he looked at his teammate and sensei as his vision finally focused.

From there he looked at the grave. It was simple. It consisted of a few stones in an oval shape, and Sasuke's sword, which was stabbed into the ground at the top of the grave. "Hey, Sasuke." "It seems you were finally able to avenge your clan". said Naruto softly. "I just want you to know, I'm gonna miss you, brother. And that I thank you for these eyes, I don't know how to explain it, but I feel deep down you're still with me in a way".

After all of the goodbyes, team seven started their journey home to Konoha. The trip home was silent. The three of them understood though, they all had things going through their minds.

Once they reached the gate, they had all decided that they would go to the Hokage tower to report to Tsunade on how the mission went.  
Sakura kept glancing over at Naruto, looking at his eyes, Sasukes eyes. Deep down she secretly missed his sky blue eyes. They were like a place she could feel sanctity, a safe haven from the harshness of the ninja world. Alot was on Naruto's mind as well. Thoughts ranging from missing Sasuke to what to do now. He felt twice as bad because he failed Sakura, unable to keep his promise to her in the end. It was a promise of a lifetime made to her three years ago when they were thirteen. Once they reached about halfway to the Hokage tower, Kakashi broke them of their thoughts by saying, "I'll report the mission to Tsunade, you two have been through alot the past few hours. Go home and get some sleep." With that, Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves.

The two shinobi walked together in relative silence. It's not that they didn't want to talk to each other, they were just to caught up in their mental conversations. Eventually the two parted ways with a hug. Naruto thought while walking to his apartment. "A hug, that was new. It felt kind of nice. Alot nicer than her beating me over the head for acting like an idiot".

He reached his apartment and looked around. His apartment was by no means, fancy. It was very simple. The place was pretty clean aside from the few stray ramen cups spewed across the floor. He was finally able to keep it together since the villagers stoped their beatings of him, and the ransacking of his apartment. However, that was in the past. He had more pressing matters on his mind. Like Sakura. "I failed, I broke a promise I tried so hard to keep. I hope Sakura-chan is alright. If I feel this bad, I can only imagine what she's feeling". He decided on a shower before heading to bed.

Sakura had arrived at her mother's house where they had been living together since she was born. Her father had died during the war, but Sakura never met him. "Mom, i'm home". stated Sakura as she slipped off her ninja sandals. She heard pots in the kitchen, indicating her mother was there.  
"Hey sweetie. How was the mission. Did you find Sasuke?". Sakura looked down at her feet as she felt tears starting to form. "Yeah mom, we did. He didn't make it". choked Sakura trying to hold back tears. Sakura's mom gasped as she dropped the knife she was using. She moved forward to pull her daughter into a hug and held her tight. "shh, Sakura. It's okay, just let it all out. I'm here." And she did. Sakura cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms.

Stepping out of the shower, Naruto looked in the mirror. He looked at his face, or more precise, at "his" knew the power the Sharingan held, he had seen Sasuke use it many times in the past. Unlike Kakashi, his eyes were not constantly activated. He doesn't even know if he aquired the Sharingan from him.

"Only one way to find out". He thought. Focusing chakra behind his eyes, he noticed he could see everything in perfect detail. He noticed a fly that he couldn't see before, and could easily track it's movements. "This is amazing!" exclaimed Naruto. Repeating the step he used to activate the sharingan, Naruto deactivated the bloodline and started to head for his room for a good nights sleep.


End file.
